


If I met you twice I’d still fall in love (and I guess I did)

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know much about medical stuff please forgive me, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun is a Singer/Idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: It hurts to see your boyfriend pull away from you in fear. It hurts to see he doesn’t recognize you anymore. He sees you as a stranger and you can’t force him to love you again.So Beomgyu must watch Taehyun in his confused state as he once again asks “Who are you?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	If I met you twice I’d still fall in love (and I guess I did)

Beomgyu relishes in the fact that his boyfriend is laying in his lap, for once comfortable enough to initiate the contact. 

It had been three weeks since Taehyun had been hit, thrown across the road by a Jeep after stepping out into the crosswalk. Beomgyu had been told it was the drivers fault, who had been texting and driving. Beomgyu was beyond angry, but channeled his energy into looking over his boyfriend as he recovered.

Body recovery was happening a lot faster than his mind recovery. Taehyun still didn’t remember anything from the incident, nor the day before, nor the fact that he and Beomgyu had been dating for eight months. He even had trouble remembering why he was in the hospital after having it explained multiple times a day. To say it was frustrating and devastating for Beomgyu was to say the least, he just wanted to take his boyfriends hand without scaring him and confusing him.

But right now, Beomgyu was somewhat happy. Taehyun had sat beside him on the couch in the hospital room and laid his head on Beomgyu’s lap, careful of the wires that were connected to him. Beomgyu looked down at the red head as he dozed peacefully. 

It seemed so normal, like they were on the couch in their own apartment. Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile.

But then it was over.

Taehyun jerked awake, sitting up and grabbing at his head. He looked over at Beomgyu like he was a stranger before standing up and backing away. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Beomgyu. It’s okay Taehyun I’m not gonna—“

“Why am I here? What’s on my head?”

“It’s okay Taehyun. It’s going to be okay. Here, sit on the bed.”

Beomgyu made a move to grab Taehyun’s arm as he tried to guide him to the bed, but Taehyun yanked his arm away. When Beomgyu looked at Taehyun, his eyes were wide and afraid. Beomgyu could only step back.

“I’m sorry. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Beomgyu.”

“But why are you—why am I here?”

“You were hit by a car and got badly injured. You hit your head which caused you to have some memory loss.”

“...How long have I been here?”

“Three weeks.”

“I don’t—-“ Taehyun was still standing near the bed, a considerable distance away from Beomgyu with his arms pulled up near his chest, as if ready to defend himself. “Do I know you?”

“Yes I’m...I’m your boyfriend.”

At this statement, Taehyun’s eyes seemed to grow wider. He seemed less defensive but still apprehensive.

“Boyfriend? For how long?”

“Eight months, Taehyun.” Beomgyu said, near devastated at his boyfriend’s confusion.

“Eight!?” Taehyun said before stumbling back a little, breathing heavier than before.

“Taehyun? Are you okay?” Beomgyu took a few tentative steps near the red head, ready to catch his partner if he were to fall. “Why don’t you sit on the bed? Or lay down? Do you want some water?”

Taehyun nodded, looking distant as he climbed onto the bed. Beomgyu got water from the sink and brought it to him. As Taehyun drank, he looked over the cup at Beomgyu.

When Taehyun broke away from the cup, he thanked Beomgyu. 

“How did we meet?”

Beomgyu smiled. “At a music festival.”

“Was Justin Bieber there?”

“You remember?”

“No. But I’d always wanted to see him live.”

“I know. You were so excited when he finally came on.”

Taehyun sat still for a moment, mindlessly rubbing around his lip. 

“We’ve...kissed?”

“...yes.”

“Made out?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Slept together??”

“Slept next to each other, if that’s what you meant.”

Taehyun once again stared into space, mouth slightly ajar in the most adorable way. His eyes flicked from his lap to Beomgyu’s face before holding the eye contact with him.

“You are very handsome.”

Beomgyu felt heat rise to his cheeks. “T-thank you.”

“I like your dialect too. Where are you from?”

“Daegu. We went to my parents house there to celebrate the new year.”

“New year? Is it already 2020?”

“...yes Taehyun. It’s May 21, 2020.”

Taehyun’s eyes darted around as if looking for evidence. “I feel so lost and confused. How could there be such a big hole in my memory?”

“What exactly is the last thing you remember?”

Taehyun blinked at him before looking away in thought, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open. 

“I remember working on my album in my studio. It was supposed to be released in March.”

“It was released.”

At this, Taehyun’s eyes grew wider than they already were. 

“What? I finished it? I released it??”

“Yeah it’s really good. Already broke some charting records.”

Taehyun just stared. He then began blinking quickly and wiping at his eyes. Beomgyu grew worried and walked towards the bed. Taehyun sniffled and let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t even remember releasing my first full album. I don’t even know what it sounds like. I don’t remember my own boyfriend. What am I going to do?” Taehyun sobbed harder and Beomgyu, unaware of how he could comfort the younger boy, patted his back lightly. 

Beomgyu longed to embrace him and kiss away his tears, but he knew that was too sudden for the red head. But Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling it to him to wipe at his tears. Beomgyu found it endearing, even thought the red head quickly apologized.

“I didn’t mean to get your shirt all wet and wrinkled. You were just right there so—“

“It’s okay Taehyun I promise.”

Taehyun took a moment to re compose himself before looking back up to the older.

“I’m not going to get those memories back, am I?”

Beomgyu sighed, pity for the boy overwhelming him. “The doctors don’t think so. Your brain most likely erased those memories forever unfortunately. But the short term memory loss should get better with time.”

“Short term memory...how many times have you had to explain this to me?”

Beomgyu sighed, thinking about the past few weeks. “Quite a few times.” 

Taehyun pitifully chuckled. He sipped on his water again and looked at one of the machines he was connected to. Something in his eyes seemed helpless, like he was finally coming to terms with his situation. Then he looked towards Beomgyu with curious eyes, cocking his head like a puppy.

“I want to remember you. I want to know you.”

“I’ll help you. Even if we can’t get the memories back, I’ll tell you all about what happened, if you’d like.”

Taehyun nodded. “Yes. Please. I’d like that.”

——

“But the best part, was that you got free cotton candy out of it, even though some of it got in your hair.”

“Wow” Taehyun laughed, making Beomgyu’s heart explode. “I never would’ve imagined getting in a fight over a carnival game.” 

“Yeah. It was a mess.” Beomgyu watched Taehyun sip on his drink. They were currently in the cafeteria where they’ve spent the past few days sharing the memories they had made. Beomgyu started from the music festival and their first date, and had just relived the carnival date turned disaster. Beomgyu never got tired of explaining the experiences they had gone through. Watching Taehyun smile and laugh at their adventures was more than enough incentive. It was like Beomgyu was living through every moment like it was the first time.

“Tell me about our first kiss.” Taehyun said, leaning forward with anticipation.

Beomgyu’s eyes widened before his lips curled up at the memory. Hopefully Taehyun would ignore the obvious pink rising onto his cheeks. 

“We had just gone to lunch quickly one day. You had been in the studio non stop leading up to the release of your album and I was worried you weren’t getting enough sunlight. I packed a little picnic and we met at the park. The lunch went well and I had started to walk you back to the studio when you pointed at me saying ‘there’s something on your face’. Then you just smirked and...leaned in. I was so surprised I nearly fell back into a tree but you grabbed onto me and kept kissing me. It felt like it lasted forever. You were so...bold all of a sudden. I remember when you finally pulled back you looked a little stunned yourself but you still smirked and finished the punchline with ‘it was me’. You started walking down the sidewalk again and I could only stand there for a second, thinking you were so amazing. I was so enraptured by you.”

As Beomgyu finished explaining, he lifted his gaze from the table to look over at his partner. Taehyun seemed stunned, mouth agape and eyes wide. His chin was in the palm, and he seemed to melt onto it, squishing his cheek.

“You really seem to love me.”

Beomgyu was taken back by the statement. He wasn’t wrong at all. Beomgyu loved Taehyun, really really loved him. He was glad Taehyun understood now just how much.

“Of course I do.”

“I want to love you that way too.”

“I...I hope you can.”

Taehyun nodded and looked at Beomgyu with infatuation. He was ready to relearn everything about his partner, no matter how long it took.  
——  
“Mind and Heart in a bind   
Wrapped around the idea of you  
they said that love is blind  
because you become the only view 

Waiting for some sort of sign  
To distinguish between love and hate  
I just wanna call you mine  
Darling please don’t tell me I’m too late”

Taehyun could almost see himself writing it, could almost hear himself in studio, could almost feel the piano keys under his fingers. 

But he didn’t. If the memory was really there, it was too hazy to see clearly. He could’ve just made it all up, filling in the spaces with scenes that make sense. Either way, it was Taehyun’s voice coming through the headphones. It was his song. 

It just felt like he wrote it in a dream.  
——

“Here we are at the release party for your album. Your manager took this picture.” Beomgyu showed the picture of them in front of a tv with Taehyun’s album art on it. It was exactly how Taehyun had imagined it, though much more professional looking than the sample he had drawn almost a year ago. 

“They did this for me? Wow I’m so...thankful. We didn’t even have a party for my first ep.”

“You deserve it.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true! The songs are amazing!” 

“You really think so?”

“I’ve listened to it everyday going to school babe.”

Taehyun’s cheeks flushed at the slip of the name. He still wasn’t completely used to Beomgyu calling him that, even though he knew it was natural for the older to say it by now. 

“What did I used to call you?” 

“Huh?”

“Did I also call you babe? Or baby? Or—“

“Darling. You mostly called me darling.” Beomgyu seemed embarrassed as he admitted that. Taehyun smiled. 

“Just like in my songs.” Taehyun said, remembering that he always wrote darling in his lyrics instead of baby since it seemed more natural and lovely to him. 

“Oh...yeah. In ‘Head Full of You’ when you sing ‘There’s more to thoughts than just his face, my darling’s words take up the space. I see him in every beautiful place we have been together.’ That’s my favorite line in that song.”

“I don’t remember writing it.” Taehyun felt another wave of sadness wash over him. How could these words about his love exist when he doesn’t even remember the words Beomgyu has said to him? He doesn’t remember the beautiful places they’ve been together. He looked at Beomgyu. He could feel the admiration towards the boy. He could see how handsome and loving and amazing he was. But he wanted to know the little quirks and habits about him. He wanted to remember what they were like together. He felt so lost. 

“I want it to just all come back.” Taehyun said, barriers finally breaking as tears rolled down his face. Beomgyu looked at him, his own heart breaking as he pulled the boy into a hug. 

“I know. I know it sucks. It’s so hard for you and I’m so sorry.”  
Beomgyu said as he rubbed his hands up and down Taehyun’s back. Taehyun couldn’t hold back anymore as he shook with sobs, grabbing onto his boyfriend for his life. 

“It’s...its so hard.” He said in between sobs.

“I know baby. I know.”

Taehyun let himself be consumed in self pity. He wanted to just scream about how unfair it was but he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. He just sat, held close by his boyfriend and face wet with tears. His head was pounding. It all of a sudden got really intense with pain. 

His head was pounding. He couldn’t hear as his ears started ringing. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. 

His head was pounding. Pounding. Pounding.

“Taehyun? Are you okay? Oh God. Stay here I’ll go get the nurse!” He heard through the ringing and the pounding. His vision got darker and darker. 

God his head hurt.

——

When Taehyun woke up, he felt a new tightness on his head. Beomgyu was in a chair by his bed with his laptop on a small table beside him. It was dark in the room and no light streamed through the window, letting him know it was night.

“Beomgyu?”

His boyfriend was up like a rocket and by his side in seconds. Taehyun reached for his hand and Beomgyu took it in his, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“What happened?”

“You had a seizure caused from bleeding on the brain. Thank God they caught it fast enough. You had to go into surgery immediately. You got out about two hours ago. Don’t worry you’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Beomgyu stroked his hand with his thumb and brushed some of Taehyun’s hair back.

“Thank you for staying.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t leave you like that.”

“But you’re doing school work now, aren’t you?” Taehyun said, gesturing to the older’s laptop.

Beomgyu looked guilty. “Yeah. I have some work to catch up on. But don’t worry. I’m fine doing it here. I’d rather be with you.” Beomgyu said.

Taehyun closed his eyes, still rather sleepy. “Thank you.”

“Of course baby. Get some sleep.” Beomgyu said. Taehyun nodded and released his boyfriend’s hand. He heard Beomgyu go back to his seat.

“Love you.” Taehyun managed before drifting off.

Beomgyu, shocked, cried silently in his chair as he looked at his boyfriend. That’s the first time Taehyun said that since the accident.   
——  
Taehyun’s discharge felt terrifying as much as it felt freeing. He wanted to return to the world again, but he still felt stuck in the past. He knew that he had moved in with Beomgyu, but he still thought of his old apartment every time he thought of home. He knew he had released his album, but he still felt the need to go to the studio and work on it. 

He needed to play a long game of catch up in a world that was constantly moving forward. He was scared.

But then he felt a hand grab his. He looked over to where his boyfriend was driving. Beomgyu gave him a comforting smile and Taehyun felt more at ease. 

“We’re about ten minutes away. Our apartment complex is only a five minute walk to the company, which is what you usually do to get to your studio. When we signed the lease, you were adamant on getting an apartment with a balcony high up in the building. You claimed you got inspiration from the high altitude making your head dizzy. I’m pretty sure I laughed at that for the next week because the look on the landlord’s face was priceless.”

Taehyun smiled. He felt his anxiety begin to melt away. As long as he had this boy here, he didn’t have to worry that much. Beomgyu would help him fill in the missing spaces. He trusted him.   
——  
{6 months later} 

Taehyun opened the door to find Beomgyu sitting in the kitchen, already dressed and ready to go. Taehyun stopped and stared. 

“Wow...you look... Wow”

Beomgyu chuckled and stood up, giving a full turn in his silver suit before walking closer to Taehyun. “I want to look good on camera when you recieve the ‘Album of the Year’ award tonight.”

“Oh shut up. Why are you so confident?”

“Why are you not?”

“It’s my first full length album I’ve released and I’m still a really new artist.”

“A really new artist who’s album is gonna win album of the year tonight!! Have you seen the charts? That’s what I thought. Now go get dressed in your little black suit so we can go to meet your manager.” 

Taehyun laughed as Beomgyu shooed him into their room. He came out moments later in his suit and hair parted. Beomgyu whistled loudly at the sight.

“Woahhh did someone order the really handsome and talented boyfriend supreme?”

“Shut up. That doesn’t even make any sense.” Taehyun said trying to hold back his grin. 

“Why you always tell me to shut up, huh?” Beomgyu stepped behind where Taehyun was fixing his hair in the mirror, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Can’t stand my mouth moving if it isn’t moving against yours? Hm?”

Taehyun gasped and tried to push Beomgyu off of him. “Shut— stop it!” Taehyun’s face was red and his smile never faded. Beomgyu just laughed, finding his teasing successful. 

Taehyun looked at his watch, realizing it was close to time for the two to meet Taehyun’s manager in the lobby. He looked at himself in the mirror and breathed deeply. 

“Hey, no matter what happens, I still think you’re the most talented artist nominated tonight. Not only that, you’re the strongest. Look what you overcame so far. I’m so proud of you.” Beomgyu said, taking Taehyun’s hand gently.

Taehyun thought back to the past few months. The hospital, the memory loss, the recovery, and falling in love with Beomgyu, apparently for the second time. He smiled. He was proud of himself, too.

Taehyun leaned upward and caught Beomgyu’s lips in a chaste kiss, letting his nose bump against his boyfriend’s in a manner he knew the older found endearing. Beomgyu smiled and gave one more kiss to Taehyun’s forehead before taking his hand and leading them to the lobby.

“Let’s go get your trophy, babe.”

“Our trophy, darling.” Taehyun threw a wink and watched Beomgyu chuckle.  
——

“And the recipient of this year’s ‘Album of The Year’ award is....Kang Taehyun!”

Everything moved in slow motion. His fans cheering seemed so close, yet in a whole different dimension. He was the last to stand up, his shock keeping him to the seat. He floated on a cloud all the way to the stage. Faintly he heard his title track, “Mind and Heart” playing as he approached the host. With shaking hands he accepted the trophy and finally turned his eyes to the crowd. His eyes could only focus on one person, though. 

There he was. Standing and clapping and cheering louder than anyone in his silver suit. He had the biggest smile on his face and Taehyun was blinded by the stars in his eyes all the way from here. 

Stepping up to the mic, he could hardly remember the acceptance speech he had hastily written down the day before. He honestly didn’t think he would need it but now...

He spewed out a thousand ‘thank yous’ to his fans, his manager, his parents, and the company. Lastly, his eyes landed back on a certain black haired boy who hadn’t stopped grinning at him since he sat down. Taehyun felt the beginnings of tears spring in his eyes.

“...most of all. Thank you to my loving boyfriend, my inspiration and my rock. I don’t think I’d have the strength to even be here right now if it wasn’t for you. I love you Choi Beomgyu.” He finished with tear streaks down his cheeks. He bowed one last time to the audience and left the stage to the sound of what felt like a million cheers. He walked back to his boyfriend’s open arms, noticing his tears still hadn’t stopped flowing as he hugged Beomgyu. 

——

“Why are you still crying?” Taehyun asked as he pushed the elevator button.

Beomgyu pulled Taehyun to his chest and hugged him. “I’m just so glad you’re still here. After everything you’re still with me. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now stop crying you big baby.”

Beomgyu wiped at his eyes and pulled Taehyun in for a chaste kiss before the elevator slid open and they walked to their apartment.

Taehyun placed the trophy on the shelf above their tv. He smiled. He didn’t notice Beomgyu admiring him from the couch until he turned around. 

“What?”

“What what?”

“I win a trophy and all of a sudden you can’t keep your eyes off me?”

“No, I’m just...really proud of you.”

Taehyun looked away before walking over and tackling Beomgyu onto the couch.

“I’m proud of you too.”

“For what?”

“Not giving up on me. Having impeccable patience. You know how much I love you?”

“No. Show me.”

Taehyun lifted himself above Beomgyu only to lean back down and kiss him deeply. Beomgyu smiled as Taehyun lips curled around his own. Their noses bumped making them both laugh before leaning back. Taehyun bit down on Beomgyu’s lip and looked into his eyes before they both broke into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re so cute.” Beomgyu said while running his hand through Taehyun’s hair.

“You’re cuter, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> I don’t know why I always have trouble with keeping italics in the text when I copy and paste it in to post it but I always do so I gave up trying to fix it...if there’s a spot that seems like it should have italics it probably did but...yeah whatever pftttt 
> 
> Anyways I might start writing a chaptered fic soon bc I have an idea but we shall see 
> 
> Byeeee


End file.
